


Rebirth - NC17 - triggers violence, sexual abuse

by GhostHare



Series: Wicked Game [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHare/pseuds/GhostHare
Summary: Victor finds out about New Orleans and comes to find his children......





	Rebirth - NC17 - triggers violence, sexual abuse

Rebirth

Katherine was watching the new babies playing on the rugs outside the library, their mothers taking time to feel the sun on their skin after being cooped up after their quarantines. Looking over the gardens to the forests edge Katherine’s eye was drawn to the new tree that had been planted only eight months ago. It had been planted by Wayland, he’d come back a few days after Amber had been born. He’d taken the placenta that Katherine had asked Marie to keep and buried it under the young oak, linking Amber’s life with the tree forever. Katherine had seen Wayland’s eyes on her when he’d finished the small ceremony and she knew her time was short. She’d laid the ground work already, someone else would carry the burden for while until Amber was strong enough. She’d take the burden when she was ready for it and she’d change the world. Smiling to herself as she remembered the look on Logan’s face as Wayland had slapped him on the back congratulating him. Telling him that he’d be having a son next, Marie had laughed then the little bundle in her arms taking her attention away from the rest of them. Katherine had just smiled and walked away, knowing that it’d all come right in the end.

The girls were settled and she had to make sure they didn’t see what was going to happen next, seeing the wind change direction she took her cue. “Girls, come on lets get these little angels inside now. We’ve all had enough sun for now, get them bedded down for their naps and I’ll bring in the blankets.” The girls smiled, all of them confident and self-assured now, so different from the walking skeletons that had come from New Orleans. They moved quickly and with purpose, all of them capable of raising their child with help from the people around them. Seeing her own newly completed Vardo nestling under the lime trees at the base of the west slope near the stables, knowing she’d never use it. Blinking away a tear she watched the new life flow back into the school, they couldn’t be put at risk here. It was too dangerous if he scented them he’d kill them all, including their mothers. He was over five miles away but she could feel him coming, the forest had told her, its shudders had warned her as she knew it would. Casting a quick look at the school she hoped Logan hadn’t felt it too, he’d become more sensitive to the lands moods since he’d shared his seed with it. Seeing that they were all safe inside Katherine pushed herself off the blankets and went to face her death.

Logan was distracted, the class was working fine on the engine he had stripped down in front of them, everyone was making good progress on their own parts. Logging the wear and tear on each part and putting it back together, something was wrong and it was beginning to annoy him. Looking at Anne she noticed his mood and spoke, “Is everything all right?” The rest of the class looked up and noticed that their teacher was pacing, his whole frame showing unease. Seeing the look from Anne, understanding his mood entirely as she got up and told everyone to start putting the engine back together. Logan noticed Anne understood what he found sometimes hard to relay to the rest of the class, catching her whisper as he passed her, “Go be a wasp, an if its real, sting it good!” Logan left the room at a run heading for the crèche.

Jubilee was there with the rest of the young mothers and kids, Amber was sat with Marie playing with blocks. They were safe. The feeling still didn’t change, in fact it got worse as his eyes scanned around the room. Marie found his gaze and the look that passed between them both said more than words, the thing that was missing almost blatant by its absence, Katherine.   
Logan saw Marie’s face pale as the information ran across her face, “LOGAN GO! Find her!” Marie’s tone serious and the rest of the room suddenly understanding what was going on; hearing the reorganisation of the room as they locked down the windows. Making sure the babies were safe, making sure they were all safe. Logan felt the rush from the gardens, feeling the unease coming from the south-west, birds flying high out of the trees disturbed by what ever was going on. Opening his mind to the forest Logan could feel the anger raging around him, something had invaded his home, something Logan considered an enemy. Claws drawn he headed off toward it.

Katherine could smell him, his stink was everywhere, he hadn’t thought she was a threat, she was just another woman, another toy to play with. Her eyes turned green as she walked, her skin reforming into soft moss as she walked, shedding her clothes as she went toward the small lake. She’d make it look like she was coming swimming, her frame wasn’t small, wasn’t weak, wasn’t beautiful by modern standards but she knew her scent would bring him. Opening her mind she felt the woods and his presence watching her, barely controlled as he watched her approach the water. He was going to drown her after he’d raped her, used her and then let the water take her burying his crime. Smiling Katherine felt her consciousness slip into the trees and plants around the edges, testing their roots, their strengths, he might kill her body but she’d take him with her. Walking into the cool water she felt him move, hearing his large footsteps as he raced toward her, his bulk slamming them both into the water, her mouth opening and swallowing water by instinct. The roar of his voice filling her ears, as her body relaxed in his hands knowing what was set in motion and that nothing could stop this now.

The roar met Logan’s ears and his blood chilled he knew that sound, Sabretooth. Lungs burning Logan fought to get to the source of the sound. Minutes passed as he raced through the forest, a sense of dread building in him as he neared the source, the lake, the small pool the kids came to in summer. Spurring himself on Logan caught the scent of Sabretooth coming away from the place, heading due north, he knew he should follow it but he had to know. Katherine was missing and the ache in his chest wouldn’t allow him to follow until he knew for certain.   
Katherine had shown him once, when he’d made love to her with Hank in the forest, she’d told him she wasn’t long for this world and each time he’d come home he’d smiled when he’d seen her with the babies. He’d forgotten it until now, the life with his own new family everything to him. Flinging himself into the clearing he saw her body floating on the waters surface, eyes open and unblinking to the sun, their grey-green wide and her skin pale. “NO!” diving into the cold water Logan pulled her naked body out, the tears in her skin all too red, the blood still flowing from her wounds staining everything. Her body showing the abuse she’d been put through before she’d drowned, still smelling Sabretooth on and in her. His thick milky seed flowing into the water; mingling with the pink that was already colouring the sweet water. Her back was broken in three places and Logan could feel them move as he put her down at the edge of the bank. Tears filling him with a rage that went past Wolverine; that went down into his bones, to the metal that covered him, to a calm place where he had to be. 

Laying her flat so the water wouldn’t take her out again Logan left her eyes open, his hand laid on the cold skin of her cheek. “You can hear me I know you can, I need you to see this. When I come back he’ll be dead, you told me and I didn’t listen. I won’t forget you.” The wind blew across his face, the sweet breeze bringing warmth back to his heart, the small laugh ringing in his ears. Katherine’s laugh, deep and earthy, tearing off his shoes and wet shirt Logan set out after the prey, eyes focussing on the animals that had gathered around him, the north ridge pack flowing around him. Using him as their central point, their alpha, their leader, Logan himself taking his cues from Katherine’s presence all around him. Katherine’s voice echoing in his mind as they tracked Sabretooth down, ‘Kill him Logan, protect your family, she needs time to grow, her burden will be heavier than mine.’ Setting his even pace Logan led the pack on the hunt.

Hank was just finishing his last set of blood tests on the monthly health checks when he saw her, Katherine. She was stood in the med bay, naked, her body ripped open and bleeding all over the floor, the tears in her skin ragged and brutal. The stink of mud and water covered over by something else, something feral, something that reached down into Beast and pulled hard. Her eyes were calm but her voice was in his head her throat having long since lost the ability to make sound. ‘Get the children safe Hank, Sabretooth is here and he means to kill his seed and the mothers. Go, Logan is tracking him back to the house. He’s not far you have minutes, make them count.’   
Katherine faded away, leaving Hank stunned for a few precious seconds until he saw the bright red stain on the floor, her blood pungent in the small space. Without a sound Hank pressed the alarm button, alerting the whole school to the new threat on the grounds. Everyone would head down here, Hank busied himself as he prepared the room for the visitors that would be coming through the doors any second.   
Tears formed and flowed as he moved with purpose, knowing Katherine was dead, her last thoughts had been to save the children she loved. Wishing he could be out there too, seeing the first frightened face come through the doors and stand in the blood on the floor. Wiping his eyes Hank quickly ushered the child into the small anteroom and the beds they had there. Jean followed with another twelve kids her face already set and her eyes glassy, Scott was herding more kids at the lift. The children were frightened and Hank smiled warmly, getting them to organise themselves into dorm assignments while the kids still filed down here quietly. His thoughts with Logan and the hunt he wished he could have been involved in.

The trees were thick but he’d made good time, the fuck had been good. The harvester hadn’t been as nice as a warm cunt could be, but it’d been nice to wipe the memory of it away with a warm body. Even if she had been a bit on the heavy side, nice tits though, he’d followed her for a while before he’d jumped her, throwing them both into the small lake. She’d hit her back on a rock down there snapping her spine but he’d fucked her anyway, knowing she could still feel him above the waist. She hadn’t fought him though, just let him rip into her as he fucked her, she’d been in a hell of a lot of pain at the end, her throat had been the last thing to go. Just so he could hear her moans as he used her, he liked it when they begged, screamed to be let go of, to be free. He did usually, seeing the hope rise in their eyes; then squeezed the life out of them with one hand, the other usually finishing off the hard on he’d got from seeing em beg.

No this frail had been different as if she’d expected him, even stripping off her clothes before she got to the water. He’d enjoyed it, now he wanted to go see the little bitches those bastards had impregnated, if anyone was going to decide if he had kids it’d be him. Feeling his dick lengthen at the thought of fucking the young girls he’d found out about, maybe he’d drag a couple out for later, leave them with the other one at the lake. Smiling as he thought about the next hot tight cunt he’d have wrapped around his dick instead of the cold metal tubing they’d forced down into his body. Oh yeah, they owed him some fun and maybe he’d get to even some scores with an old enemy or two.   
Rip that little bastard a new fucking asshole while he was at it, that fall had been the reason he’d ended up in that military shit hole for the last five years. Take his shades away and he was useless, maybe afterward he’d get to finish that fight, who knows he might even run into that white haired bitch. His erection twitching at the memory of her skin and large frightened eyes. Oh yeah, she was on the list alright, might even get to fuck the red head too. Grinning insanely Sabretooth headed for the mansion. 

Moving over the branches and undergrowth hearing the sounds of something approaching from behind, taking a deep scent and finding nothing but the woods around him but his ears were telling him different. Stopping for a moment Sabretooth looked around and saw the path behind him gone, the trail he’d been following obscured completely. Turning back toward his goal suppressing a growl when he realised the trail had gone in front of him here too. There must be someone at the mansion fucking with his head, his ears picked up the sound of an alarm in the distance. Using it to home in on Sabretooth took off in that direction, not noticing the face watching him from the bank of moss. A face smiling as he went deeper into the woodland away from the school and toward the pack.

Moving as one, every thought co-ordinated, feeling the presence riding with them, guiding them toward their goal, seeing branches move and lower as they passed, trees bending aside to let them pass. Flowing over the ground like smoke, the whole pack following Logan’s lead, hearing the sound of a bear lumbering behind them, its breath laboured and heavy weight pounding the leaf strewn floor. They had his scent now, making them all hunger to taste the end of this chase, his scent had deepened as he’d gone on, sensing his growing excitement at being so close to his goal. Then his trail had turned West on a different course leading him back toward the forest, smiling Logan looked to the wolves at his left and saw them melt into the woodland tails flying out behind them like pennants. Setting the ambush, Logan knew where it would end, a place between places; somewhere he’d been before, somewhere Katherine had taken him and Hank. Feeling his blades slip free as he ran, the ground beneath him singing with each step, catching Katherine’s face in his mind as he ran.

Seeing her smile, her eyes dancing as she saw him playing with Amber, the day Wayland had come to see them. The gift she’d given to them for the house, a small net woven from hair, every strand from someone in the school, even Charles. Although how she’d gotten it was another matter entirely, remembering when Marie had asked her to be Amber’s Godmother and the look on Marie’s face as she’d refused. She wouldn’t be her Godmother but she would be her protector, Marie had looked disappointed and said she had enough of those and looked at him. Katherine had smiled then and laughed, telling her that she meant Amber’s soul, her spirit. She’d die before she let something hurt her, even then she’d watch over her.  
She’s found Logan’s eye then and he’d seen the green glow from her skin as she’d spoken, Katherine had meant every word and if she’d done this, it meant Amber was in danger. He’d asked her what the net was for and Katherine had just winked and smiled as she’d said ‘Magic.’ Something had passed between them both then and he knew what it was for, it wasn’t a dreamcatcher, it was something else.   
A piece of each person woven together, brought to make a strong whole, delicate but strong able to be used. A memory of how things were, of how they could be. Katherine had loved Amber the most of all the babies that had come along because she was the first, the most important in her eyes. She’d brought her to see the Vardo being built with the other young mothers, when Marie had been doing her finals. Telling her about the way of the road, what it meant to be free in mind and spirit. Katherine still didn’t talk much to everyone else but she’d never stopped talking to Amber. Feeling a spike of loss as Logan realised he’d never see her holding out her arms to hold Amber for a moment, to give him the hug he sometimes needed when no one was watching. Anger burned through him bright and clear as Sabretooth’s scent drifted toward them on the breeze, he was just over the next rise. Slowing down with the rest of the pack, Logan began to pick his way toward their prey.

Charles had had enough of the meeting already, he’d been trying to get through to the Senator exactly what the American people could gain if they adopted an attitude like England had. To not register their mutant population but encourage them to use their gifts for the rest of the nation. He was tired of banging his head against the stupidity of the man, just about to give up when someone appeared in the room. The person held their face down but the body shape and hair gave it away. Quickly assessing the rest of the mental thoughts in the room Charles realised they knew nothing of their visitor who sat bleeding all over the dark blue silk of the chair she was sat in. 

Her head raised itself and she winked at him as her voice entered his mind. “They can’t see me, I’m not really here, not to them. You need to come home, Sabretooth has attacked the school and he has knowledge you’ll need about where their program was going. He’s in the forest and Logan’s hunting him down. He’ll be dead by the time you get home but his mind will still be accessible to you with my help.”   
Charles looked at the dead body sat in the chair, her shape bent out of true, the deep marks across her chest showing her bones underneath. The red tear across her throat showing the marks of teeth where Sabretooth had torn it out, Katherine saw him taking in the damage she’d suffered feeling his anguish at it. “Charles,” her voice made his eyes go back to her face, the look in her eyes diamond hard and strong. “It’s not over and the man in front of you is responsible. Ask him about ‘The Harvester’.”   
An image of Sabretooth being strapped down to a table his penis painfully engorged a thick metal tube sliding down the urethra into his body and Sabretooth bucking into the pain as it drained his semen. Katherine continued, “Ask him about the ‘Bluebird Project’, the scheme of outreach centres where they harvested the girls, ask him why his company built them with soundproof walls.” Her eyes glowed green as she stood, the smell of blood and water dripping off her skin as she moved, Charles finding himself trying to keep his emotions in check as she walked over to him. Her back obviously broken she padded across the thick carpet, her hand reaching out to Charles’s temple her fingers cold and wet as she smiled. “Everything I know about the girls I give to you Charles, I never wanted to tell you this way, but things went too quickly. I’ll tell you everything, show you everything then you’ll understand why I did things the way I did. Don’t mourn me, remember me in each smile you share, you’ll see me again.” The rush of thoughts and memories filled Charles’s mind like a river, all complete not pieces like the minds around him. The total love for her home flooded through him and Charles felt his mind expanding as he realised the true extent of her gifts. She had felt everything, everyone and yet she asked for little herself. 

Sorting the memories away quickly he lifted his gaze to find the senator still waffling about how the country couldn’t afford to allow mutants to dictate their own freedoms. That if they disclosed everything then the rest of the population wouldn’t be afraid of them. A cold smile wound its way across his face as he mentally sent out a message to Ororo telling her to come and collect him. Looking at the pompous man in front of him Charles knew the information he had in his head was correct, seeing the memories of the girls who’d been harvested. Smiling warmly Charles sat back and spoke in an even calm tone, “Really Senator, if that’s how you see things then perhaps you should reveal your own interests in The Bluebird Project. How several young mutant children happened to have been kidnapped and abused from your centres, especially the ones with aggressive mutations. The evidence that the government is looking at from New Orleans had children that were registered as staying at the local Bluebird Project shelter. Surely you’re not telling me or the Grand Jury that you don’t have any recollection about the soundproofing your company was asked for in the shelters? Seeing as most shelters were out of residential areas already, why would you need such measures in the first place? I’m sure those on the list to be called and questioned to give testimony will be clear on what happened and why. But I’ll leave you to think it over before I give my own report to the Grand Jury. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go, a rather pressing appointment has just been brought to my memory. Good afternoon Senator.” The room was silent as the motor on his chair kicked into life the minds of several men in the room already working out how to distance themselves from the fallout that was going to come down. Hearing the mental shout of the Senator as he went to meet Ororo, a cold smile etched on his face as he wheeled himself out of the meeting. To the home he knew would be a little more empty without a warm smile to greet him home.

Sabretooth fell down the ridge and into the large round depression, his skin was covered in leaf mould and scratches, the wounds healing quickly as he made his way over to the side of the natural amphitheatre. A low growl met his ears and got his attention, a wolf was watching him from the edge of the rim, smiling Sabretooth launched himself at the edge, expecting to clear it and land on the wolf. He never made it, ivy wrapped around his leg and pulled him down into the rocks that made the walls. The smack of his flesh hitting the stone ringing through his frame, snapping bones and cutting him open the scent of blood filling his smashed nose. Roaring out his frustration Sabretooth watched as more wolves appeared at the rim each one silent, its eyes fixed only on him. He’d never felt their stares hold so much direction or purpose before; they’d always gotten out of his way; never daring to come this close. Feeling his bones reknit themselves together, his muscles reform over the damaged area he grinned as he looked at the ring of muzzles watching him. Listening to their breathing Sabretooth took in the scent of someone else, someone he’d been dreaming about killing for the whole five years, Wolverine! Anger forced its way free of him and he roared out into the calm forest as Logan’s head appeared over the rise. 

Sabretooth was concentrating on the wolves and the appearance of Logan, never noticing the threads of root wrapping themselves around his feet and digging through the leather of his trousers. Only when the tiny threads wormed under his skin did he notice, their tickle reminding him of the healing when he damaged himself. The thirsty roots went straight for the small veins filling them with tiny hairs to soak up the blood flowing through his veins. The cramping pains in his feet started when blood loss became too much for his system to bear. Being natural the small filaments weren’t rejected by his body as they worked through his calves and feet, heading through every single vein, draining the life giving blood into their capillaries and into the trees that ringed the amphitheatre. Pulling himself away from the plants around him Sabretooth looked up into the calm gaze of Logan, blood finally flowing into his feet again his large claws ineffectual at pulling the threads out of his body, making his movements stilted. Feeling rage flow through him Sabretooth spewed out his hate, “I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU RUNT!” 

Logan looked down into the amphitheatre seeing the large man raging at him, the taunt not even making it past his ears, he was listening to something else, someone else. The whole place was alive with voices, cries of vengeance, cries of hatred, cries of children. Everything Sabretooth had ever killed, ever hunted, ever destroyed was here, they wanted a piece of him, Katherine wanted him. He was here to finish the job afterward, but it was her kill and he was here to keep him in the pit.   
The wolves slid over the edge their bodies strong and their eyes full of hatred, Logan watched Sabretooth’s eyes narrow as he prepared himself for their attack. The large alpha female was behind Sabretooth, her body tense and her eyes locked onto his back, the yearlings were watching as she moved silently behind him. Sneaking up on the large prey in front of her, seeing the torn trouser the scent of his blood covering his lower leg, ivy rootlets trying to find a better purchase again. Seeing her chance she dove forward, teeth bared, sinking them into the back of his calf. Teeth sliding through the meat and tearing away with a piece in her mouth, Sabretooth howled as the wound made itself known to his body, the fresh flow of blood filled the space. Eyes glittering she danced away with her prize out of his clumsy reach, hearing the rustling of plants Logan knew what was happening and he wished it could last longer.

Monofilament roots dove for the moisture, chasing the nourishment quickly as it flowed out of the rapidly healing wound, making themselves part of the body they wanted to invade. Sending out thicker roots as it found the artery and began to drink, the tough roots taking on a dark hue as they pulled the essential salts and protein into themselves. Wrapping around the wound holding it open for the rest of the roots to find their way inside, not hearing the scream from the donor only the mind driving them to grow and reproduce. The first tendrils of fungus wove themselves into the salty flow, spores taken into his bloodstream and flying through the entire system. Latching onto the heart, waiting their time as the first small moulds flowed past them ignored by the body under attack.

He’d just turned to see the first wolf dancing away with a piece of him when he’d felt the sharp twisting tear come from his thigh, a large black wolf had taken a bite out of him. Cutting the artery in it, the blood flowing strong and quickly into the air, feeling the itch of the repair he moved toward the silent figure on the rise, to Wolverine. They were his little dogs and if he killed him they’d fuck off, they couldn’t do much damage, he’d just heal it like he always did.   
His left leg didn’t move, taking a look at it for the first time, the whole leg below the knee was encased in ivy. The smooth grey-green twining roots gripping his leg firmly, as he moved he felt the roots constrict against his leg. Holding him tight to the ground, the blood still flowing from the wound the wolf had given him. A thought uncommon to him went through his mind, he was still bleeding, he shouldn’t be, he healed, he always healed. Roaring out his hatred Sabretooth lunged forward, the snapping of his legs bones loud in the quiet space as the ivy tightened further turning the leg under it to pulp.

Logan felt Katherine all around him, giving him the litany of names of those he’d killed, the deaths at his hands, the joy in which he caused the innocent to suffer. Her voice soft and calm as she drifted around his consciousness, the wolves darting in and out to wound Sabretooth further. As he struggled to move as the plants wove themselves into his body with each new wound, tying him down to the ground. Seeing the power Katherine had held, that every single one of them held if they only understood it well enough. Logan watched the slow death in front of him as the woodland took everything Sabretooth had to give. Katherine’s voice calm and quiet as he heard her speaking to him, “He’s human Logan.” The words rattling his calm exterior and making him growl out.  
“He’s a FUCKING animal!” Katherine appeared in the amphitheatre next to the struggling Sabretooth, her body whole again, her skin moss, her hair alive with life, her eyes shining at Logan’s own.  
“No Logan. He’s human. Only a human would do what he did and enjoy it. Animals don’t.” Her hand reached out and the alpha female wound herself under her hand, the green fingers lost in the white bands of fur around her neck. Her eyes dangerous when she raised them again, “He was always human WOLVERINE, always knowing why he did what he did LOGAN, killing for the pleasure of it JAMES.” The last name confusing Logan somewhat, yet the name she called him ringing a bell inside him, calling to something in his dreams. “Remember this when you meet your family Logan, teach them to be balanced, not to be one or the other but both. Never forget what you could have become, a human without conscience, calling yourself an animal.” Looking at the figure held still, half knelt, half stood, twisted in the bonds of ivy wrapped in and around his body. “It’s time.”

The scent of blood was ripe when Logan dropped from the rim of the amphitheatre into the bottom, his eyes finding the sight in front of him strangely calming. Sabretooth was still alive, although his skin was beginning to slough off his body, being eaten by fungus and mould while he was still alive. The pain must have been off the scale but it still wasn’t enough, he’d taken Katherine and he’d almost killed Marie for those things alone he deserved to suffer. The thought of leaving him here to rot entered his mind hot and vibrant and he tensed to walk away, to leave him to his slow torture. Katherine’s voice echoed through him, “Acting like a man Logan? I thought you were an animal, your enemy is weak, dying, why prolong it?”  
“He deserves to suffer.” Katherine’s voice sounded like dark honey as it brushed his mind.  
“Oh he is, he is. Shall I show you?”   
Everything was on fire, his skin was being pulled apart, nerves fired and were unanswered in the rush of pain. Lungs trying to breathe through fruiting bodies of fungus, tasting the spores as he breathed out every ragged breath. Stomach squeezed tight, fibrous roots inside his intestines writhing and seeking out more moisture and fertiliser.   
Logan almost dropped to his knees with the pain, the wolves around him whimpering as they picked up the distress. Then it was gone, he was healthy, sound and whole. Casting a look at the body of Sabretooth Logan could see the man’s eyes glazing over as he fought to stay alive, knowing he would fight until he couldn’t anymore. That this would take days if he left him like this, he’d be as bad as the bastards who’d given him the metal on his bones. Looking at the figure in front of him, the man made into an animal by his own desires and drives, never an animal in reality, only a parody of one. Teeth gritted against the pain raging through his body, of the invasion keeping his healing suppressed Logan was glad Katherine had been a friend. As an enemy, she could have destroyed everything he’d held dear.

The wolves backed away giving him room to work, Sabretooth’s eyes cleared for a second and even then they were defiant. As if he was challenging him to do his worst knowing he’d survive it, he’d live again, come to cause him pain again. The sight of Katherine laid on the bank flooded into his mind as the rage finally broke, knowing he’d killed her because he could, because he’d thought it would be fun. Just cutting her to see how much pain she could take before she died, fucking her body even though it would have been excruciatingly painful for her to even move. Her suffering at his hands filled his own rage as he sliced into the body in front of him, held still by the forest. The sound of the bear dropping down into the pit making the ground shake, plunging his blades through Sabretooth’s chest and tearing down, cutting through more roots than blood vessels. Logan worked silently as he cut into the body, the wolves tearing and pulling the flesh apart all around him. Hearing the bear move behind the body, seeing it rise up to its full height Logan stilled his work to see the large creature slam down into the back of Sabretooth. Snapping his spine and seeing the bear bury its head inside the smashed body and begin to pull out the still warm liver. Watching as it dragged the liver out, eating it as it freed itself from the corpse, moving away Logan watched the rest of the animals finish what Katherine had started. 

Tears flowing as he felt the loss of her, that she had done this to keep them all safe. Knowing that with each thing she’d done to him, she’d done to herself; that the pain she caused had been within her too. Sobbing into his hands, smelling the blood mixed with sap on them, withdrawing his claws as he held his knees head bowed. Listening to the animals eat the body of his enemy, feeling their joy as they left the amphitheatre leaving him with nothing but two twisted stumps of bone. The rest of the body the plants wanted, Sabretooth was now a part of the forest forever, his life linked with the ground. Whispering to the warm wind inside the amphitheatre knowing she could hear him, hoping she’d answer him. “Why?” Opening his eyes to see her transparent sat in front of him her face watching his eyes her smile warm and open.  
“This is how it was supposed to be Logan, I didn’t have a choice. Sometimes you have to do what you know you have to, even if it means you hurt those you love.” Her hand reached out to touch his cheek, yet all he felt was a soft warm breeze as her hand passed over his skin. “I love you all, enough to die for you, my body has gone but I’m still here and I will be until I’m not needed anymore. Until someone replaces me, I’ll miss holding her but I’ll still watch over her Logan. A promise is a promise.” Looking into the green of her eyes Logan felt her inside him, the depth of care she had for him. She’d shown him who he was, what he was that he was both not just one.  
“I miss you.” Her form slowly fading away into the forest green, her smile reaching his heart and warming it.  
“I’m always with you Logan, no matter where you go. I love you.” 

The breeze died, Logan felt alone for the first time in years, sadness so complete filling every nook and cranny of his soul. Taking a deep breath he howled out the pain, its song rich and deep finding its way to the mansion, filling the children who were filing back upstairs with its sound. Making those who understood the sound begin to cry, Jubilee held the young mothers to her arms as they understood the sound drifting toward them. Katherine was dead and Logan hadn’t been able to save her. Turning away to see the look of pain etched on their faces, only Anne had a half smile across her face as if she was listening to something only she could hear. The smile fading as the howl did, finding Jubilee staring at her she answered the unspoken question, “She’s left me something Jube’s, something I have to see the Professor about.” Jubilee felt the rightness in her words, there was something different about Anne, as if she’d been swapped with someone or had something open up inside her. Looking at the crying mothers Jubilee and Anne ushered them to the rec room carrying their children as Cyc, Jean, Bobby and Pieter set out to find Logan.

He’d run to the pond, he wanted to make her presentable, didn’t want them to see her like that, didn’t want them to know what had happened to her in her last moments. The kids would never know, seeing a few yearlings running with him, pieces of clothing in their mouths, a skirt and a top, one carrying her shoe. The yearling having difficulty holding the item in its mouth reminding Logan of a dog chewing on an old sneaker, the smile breaking out of his misery as he ran. He could hear Scott shouting him and he sent a thought out telling them where he was, knowing Jean would pick it up. 

Seeing Katherine’s body just so much cold flesh now, knowing she wasn’t there anymore, closing her eyes to the world as he dressed her again. The shoe being dropped at his feet before they all melted back into the forest, he’d just finished dressing her when Scott, Pieter and Jean made it through. Pieter made to pick her body up but Logan growled and snapped at him, Jean laid her hand on the Russians arm and looked at him. Pieter understood already but it pained him not to be able to help her, even now. Seeing the young mans face Logan regretted his actions, seeing the need for him to help her. “Do it gentle Pete, her backs broken in several places.” Given permission at last Pieter picked up the still form of Katherine, the silent tears testament to his feelings for her. Scott interrupted the moment, “Where’s Sabretooth?” Logan’s eyes made Scott wince as he felt their power go through him.  
“Oh he’s around. Parts of him should be over the north ridge by now, the rest is being digested by the forest.” The words not making much sense until Jean looked at Logan asking for permission to see what had happened, he showed them Sabretooth’s death, the way the forest had devoured him. The vision of it making them all a little pale, even Pieter went a little pale as he saw the way the roots had sought for blood.   
Holding Katherine close to him as he walked, mumbling a prayer in Russian, the scent of anger blooming around the large man. Logan put his hand on him as they walked back together, Logan’s voice even as they approached the mansion. “Don’t hold it in Pete. We’ll dig her grave together, make use of it.” Pieter nodded as the tears glittered in the sunshine on his skin. Jean and Scott looking skyward as the blackbird returned with Xavier, Logan and Pieter not even looking at it, they had more important things to do. Bobby met them at the edge of the forest, his face telling his emotions, eyes set straight ahead, taking in everything. Seeing Pieter and Logan he moved aside to let them pass, the air chilling as they went, making the trees around him wither with frost, already mourning the loss of their protector.

Hank was ready and waiting for them, everything was laid out for the body. Outside Jubilee, Marie and Anne were waiting they’d heard his cry and they’d known, felt the loss inside themselves and they were waiting to say goodbye. Pieter and Logan walked out of the lift and into the stares of the three women. Jean and Scott had stayed upstairs with Bobby getting the rest of the children back to normal, filling in Xavier and Ororo to what had happened. Marie was bearing up quite well, it was Jubilee that broke down as she saw the body wrapped up in Pieter’s arms. Anne was just pale her eyes not looking at the body but at Logan’s face, her own eyes reading the tension there. They parted as both men took her into the med bay, Pieter’s litany still being murmured and Logan’s own rock solid visage burned into their memories.   
Logan was in pain and Marie knew he’d let it out when she was buried, until then he had to be strong for her and the rest of them. He’d cry alone if she let him, outside on the veranda the wind in his face and the night to cover the sound. She’d be with him if Amber settled early enough, even if she didn’t tonight she’d bring their daughter out to comfort him. Seeing the look on Logan’s face she ushered the other two out of the corridor knowing Hank would call them later. “Come on there’s nothing we can do. We’ll only be in the way down here.” Anne nodded and moved toward the lift but Jubilee stood her ground, looking as if the world had just exploded. “Jubes?” Snapping her head round Jubilee blinked away her tears her mind still on the blood covering Logan and Pieter’s shirts. She came with them without a sound, her body going into shock at the loss of someone she’d come to rely on over the last few months.

Hank saw Pieter first, the large Russian usually so quiet, so still, his face flushed and his eyes red, his voice whispering a prayer over and over. Knowing Logan wasn’t far behind him, seeing the smaller mans frame enter the room as if it was the last stand. When the door swung shut behind him, Logan held the door handle, “Pete, go see that no one comes down here yet. There's things we have to know.” Hank saw the pain run through the large man as he put the smashed form down on the examination table. His lips brushed the top of her forehead before Pieter left her to their ministrations, hearing the lift doors open Pieter looked at Logan. His deep voice saying one word yet managing to convey everything he felt in it, “Jean.” Logan nodded and patted the younger man on the shoulder, knowing he’d be with him later as they dug her grave. Jean walked past Pieter and straight into the med bay, never looking at Logan her mind set on finding out what had happened to her. Hank was stripping her on the table when Logan shut and locked the doors, pulling down the blinds in the small windows. No one was going to see this who didn’t have to. 

Jean looked at Hank, his eyes already misted by tears as she moved to help him, Logan scented the rise in hormone as she moved toward him. “NOT a good idea red, let him do it. He owes her that.” Jean turned to look at Logan reading the message in his stance loud and clear, if she tried anything she’d be out on her ass. Jean hung back as Hank undressed the mortal remains of Katherine, the true damage being revealed to them all in the harsh glare of the examination lights. 

Picking up a clipboard Jean began to document the wounds, trying to be clinical, detached from the sight in front of her. Seeing the wounds as Hank turned her, the eight deep gashes that ran down her back, running from her shoulders to her waist. The bruising evident at last under the light, her whole hips and lower back beginning to blacken with it. Finger and claw impressions visible to them all, the tearing of her sex, everything bruised and enflamed, even her rectum had been prolapsed. Logan closed his eyes to the sight of her and the words being whispered in the room knowing he could hear them just as if he was stood next to them. Listening to the last words she’d spoken to him, that she’d always be with him, that she loved him and this was what ‘had’ to be. It didn’t stop the pain of losing her or hearing the list of wounds read out as they found them.

‘Spine snapped, prolapsed rectum, vaginal tearing, bruised and enflamed labia, extensive bruising covering the lower back and hip area. Spinal breaks in three separate places, two of the breaks most likely done by crushing and gripping her in the rape. Eight vertical slashes down the back most probably done by Sabretooth’s claws, one as deep as her ribcage. Chest and stomach area slashed by claws, again some going as deep as two inches into the body cavity. Finally the throat, torn open by teeth, bite radius matching the information we have on Sabretooth. He’s managed to tear out both arteries with one bite, probably the wound that finally killed her. Her internal injuries were just as bad, three broken ribs on the right hand side, six on the left, one pressing down into the heart. Kidneys destroyed by gripping and pulling on her body, spinal muscle and tissue destroyed by Sabretooth’s grip on her body as he raped her. If the blood loss hadn’t killed her, the shock and damage to her internal organs would have.’ 

Finally finished Jean put down the pen, looking at the body in front of her, finally able to see it as the friend they all knew. The woman who’d been there every time someone had been upset teaching the self-confidence she felt to those whom still struggled with it. Her laughter always ringing through the corridors, the touches she’d give each child never worrying about their mutations or that she could be hurt by them. 

Jean remembered the night she’d come down into the kitchen to see Katherine doing something with a small candle and some herbs. Her hands were weaving the strands of plant together, making a braid, Jean had watched her from the hallway until Katherine had lifted her eyes to her own and smiled. “Come to find out what I’m doing huh? Well you won’t learn much out there.” Jean had felt guilty then, as if she’d been caught doing something naughty like a school child.  
She’d gone in and seen the small bundles on the counter top, several twisted threads of herbs were there. Every single one of the herbs were from the gardens, rosemary, thyme, lavender, sage, vervain, rose stalks and hips. Katherine had simply told her what each herb was for and why she did it so late at night, her hands never stopping for a moment. When she’d finished the last bundle she’d held it out to Jean, a mixture of lavender, rose and sage. Her eyes sparkling as she’d given it to her and a half smile on her face as she’d spoken, “Don’t worry, you’ll catch. It’s all about timing, your taking the fun out of it and your body knows it. Stop looking at the damn calendar all the time and just fuck him when you feel like it. Your body’ll tell you when you’re ready to conceive, listen to it.” Katherine pointed to the bundle she’d given her, “Put that under your bed, under the mattress and you’ll be carrying in a month. Never fails that one.” She’d winked at her then, taken the rest of the bundles away with her leaving Jean in the kitchen with the feeling she’d been seen through. That Katherine had managed to get through all the filters she’d been taught to put up in her mind and she’d compounded it further with her parting comment. “No I’m not psychic Jean, just an animal who sees better than you think.”

Looking at the body laid out in front of her and knowing the now dry bundle of herbs was tucked in a drawer, she’d never followed her advice thinking it was silly. But hearing and seeing what she’d done to Sabretooth Jean felt the loss of precious time. Hank had a sponge and bowl and was now washing her skin clean of the mud and leaves, Logan’s eyes never left Katherine’s body. As if his mistake in not being able to save her, made it even more important to guard her now. Turning to talk to Logan she felt his eyes drag up to hers, stilling the comment in her throat. His eyes were blazing, alive with something she couldn’t understand, turning to Hank she saw the same fire in his own deep amber.   
Opening her mind to the room she felt the wash of emotion fill her, they loved her, they truly loved her, not just as a friend, not as another person but deeper than that. She’d understood them both given them something they’d both needed, Jean’d found out about their relationship one night.   
Hank had been off all day and she’d gone down to the lab to see if she could help him, she’d been picking up on his frustration all day. What she hadn’t figured on finding was the brush of Logan’s mind with Hank’s, both of them together, both of them excited and building to climax with each other. She’d stopped dead in the hallway and had gone straight to Charles.  
Charles had been polite, kind and had shown her the reasons why it had happened the way it had and that Rogue knew and was quite adult about the situation. Jean hadn’t liked it but the thing was if all three parties were happy she had no reason to upset the balance. 

Seeing the emotion in the room, understanding that Katherine had played a part in their relationship too. Knowing how hard it had been for Hank to come to terms with his new form and Logan with his own rages it made perfect sense to her now. She’d helped them sort things out, sort out who they were, what they were, Hank was with Remy now as far as she knew and Logan was blissfully happy with Rogue and Amber. But to lose the person who helped them with something so personal… her voice cut through the silence louder than she thought. “I’m going to see to Jubilee, someone needs to be upstairs. I’ll bring Charles down later, he’ll want to see her before she’d buried.” Looking at the two men her eyes seeing their relief as she stripped off the gloves on her hands, “Do you know what her beliefs were?” 

Hank carried on washing her, being as gentle as he could with the sponge, Logan still watching each movement. Deciding she wasn’t going to get an answer Jean moved toward the doors, Logan unlocking them and opening them wide for her. His whisper reaching her ears as she passed, “She’ll tell us Jean,” the heat in his gaze burning through her, the animal part of his soul bearing itself to her for a moment before he looked away. She couldn’t be here while they prepared her body for burial, it was too personal for them both, she’d meant so much more to them than just another pupil. Before she left Jean put her hand on Logan’s own and she felt him flinch at her touch, “Logan…” his eyes had grown dark, the tears brimming and threatening to go over. Hearing his harsh growl through his teeth as he pulled the door open wide, not being able to speak just allowing her escape while she could. Ducking her head down to hide her own flushed face Jean headed away, back to the life above her, back to the drawer where a hope nestled in between her clothes. Tonight it would be beneath her bed while she held onto her own love, losing the fear of being alone in his arms.

Alone at last Hank let his grief show, his breathing becoming stilted as he worked the last of the dirt away from her skin. Knowing the true extent of her injuries now he wished he could’ve been there to kill Sabretooth himself, to rip him apart, to tear the limbs from his body. Silently Logan walked to the table his hand winding through Hank’s fur, soothing him on instinct, knowing how much he wanted to hurt the one who’d done this. Listening to the purr coming from his old lover, feeling it soothe the rage inside him as he let go of the sponge.   
“She killed him Hank, made him suffer for everything he ever did. She wasn’t a victim Hank, she trapped him and killed him the quickest way she could.” Logan described the death then, the pain Sabretooth had been going through as his body had been invaded by the microscopic life of the forest. Finally being put out of his misery by a bear, the pieces ripped apart and eaten by the creatures of the forest until there was only bones left to feed the ground. Hank looked at her now serene face, washed clean of the blood and dirt, a small smile fixed on her lips.   
“She knew didn’t she? That night when we were with her, the night you didn’t want her to leave, you knew didn’t you?” Hank’s tone was flat and cold, accusing almost. Sighing Logan answered.  
“I didn’t know when or how, just that she’d be leaving us soon. I thought she’d be moving on, going somewhere else. I never thought it’d be this, not like this, not suffering at his hands.” The last part being lost to a sob as his own shell broke apart, ripping his heart open again as he imagined how long she suffered. 

Gritting his teeth and forcing it back down Logan asked the question Hank had been dreading. “How long?” Logan’s eyes were focussed on her smile, his knuckles white as he held the anger inside. Knowing that he’d have to answer him that he’d never be satisfied until he did.  
“With the amount of damage on her and assuming the wounds were done intentionally. About three quarters of an hour.” Logan’s breath stilled and Hank felt the tension rising in the room.  
“When I found her,” his breath was coming in short sharp gasps now, the blood drained from his features. “She was still bleeding, from where he’d used her. How many times Hank?” Hank put his hand on Logan’s shoulder gripping it tight.  
“Logan, it’s not going to change anything.” The shout deafening both of them as it rang round the sterile room.  
“JUST FUCKING TELL ME!” Hank kept his hand on Logan as his claws fired into and through the metal table, the sound of it cutting through the emotions bringing Logan back down to earth. “Please Hank, I need you to tell me.” Nodding and understanding the need in his friend to know why she did what she did.  
“From the amount of damage I’d say at least twice vaginally and once anally. The water flushed most of the semen away thankfully but her internal injuries would have killed her eventually.” 

Logan’s hand ran down Katherine’s cheek his blades away and his hand barely shaking now. Turning to Hank he let down everything, able to be weak here with the one man who knew him, the one who understood how much this death had hurt him. Marie would share his grief, cry with him but she couldn’t support him like this, only Hank could.   
“Why Hank? Why did she go out alone? Surely she knew what he was capable of, it’d been talked about often enough.” Hank pulled Logan round to face him, seeing the need to understand clear in his hazel.  
“Sabretooth had come for the babies Logan, he’d found out about them and he’d come to kill them. The mothers as well, she’d headed him off Logan, I saw her down here just before I raised the alarm, stood just by the doors and told me that he was coming for them. If he’d reached the school Logan…” 

The information slid into his ears and through into his heart, that’s why, the information making sense at last, why she’d let her body be killed. It had slowed him down, giving the rest of them time to get secure, knowing she could live in the forest around her, as a piece of it, a spirit within it. It still hurt knowing he’d never touch her again, or hear her voice arguing with him about the joints on the vardo. The thought running through him, the vardo! They’d only finished it the other day, they were going to finish painting the inside today. Now it looked as if it would never be finished a piece of history that would be left in the stables.   
“The vardo, what are we going to do with it?” Hank saw the look on Logan’s face and the clarity come back into his eyes. Smiling Hank hugged Logan to him feeling his hands wrap around his bare back.  
“We’ll let the kids use it, it’s what she would’ve wanted.” Pulling back a little Hank kissed the top of Logan’s head. “Come on help me make her presentable. Get the thread and needles from the blue cabinet, the kids are going to want to see her before she’s buried.” 

Moving away Logan felt the weight of his bones for a moment, crushing his soul with its weight. As if the sun had broken through storm cloud, he heard her rich laughter ringing through the room, swinging round to see her green body leaning against the doorframe, eyes blazing. “Make sure you get the stitches even Logan, though god knows if you can even sew!” Hank’s mouth wide open and his eyes glittering with tears as he saw her as she really was, turning to face him she smiled and walked over to him, the scent of the forest all around them. “I never left Hank, just changed frequency that’s all.” Her hands hovering over her own body as she moved around the table. “Nothing fancy, just a winding sheet under two trees, at my head an elder, at my feet a hawthorn. Got to be those two or nothing at all, do you hear me boys?” Her smile locking onto them both as she began to fade away, “I’ll be here when you need me but I have to go now. All this is tiring and I’m not used to it yet. I love you, never forget that and we’ll always have the forest.” She winked as she left taking the scent of the woods with her, plucking out the needles and threads Logan walked back to the body laid on the table. Able to see it as the shell it was now, that Katherine was still alive somewhere and able to talk to them, tell them how much she missed them. Made it easier to deal with as they both sewed up the wounds on the corpse, their final act of love for someone who’d given them peace through a traumatic time in their lives.

They’d finished and had her wrapped up in a cotton sheet when Charles made his presence felt to them both, Hank going over and unlocking the doors to see Charles and Anne come walking in. Logan looked at Anne and was about to open his mouth when Charles beat him to it, “I think this is something you should listen to Logan, it was her last wish after all.” Seeing Anne stood there it struck him that she looked different as if she held herself straighter, stronger, his eyes picking up on movement, something crawling on her shirt, a small brown bee. His eyes snapped upto hers and Anne smiled, the look in her eyes telling him who was in charge now, who was the carrier of the burden. Who would build the sisterhood, the one who’d glue the children together making them strong as she was, leading by example. The small insect just settled back down on her clothing, hiding in a fold listening to everything that was said. Anne cleared her throat and began.

“Katherine told me what she wants me to do with the vardo, she wants me to live in it. She said I’d need somewhere away from everyone else when I get the rest of her gifts. She gave me her powers.” Logan felt as if the world had hit him square between the eyes, Katherine had given her gifts away to Anne. Listening to her continue Charles smiling at their surprised faces. “She said it’ll take time, over a few years she said but they wouldn’t be mine forever I’m just holding them for someone. Until she’s ready to take them on herself, until she gets herself ready for it I’ll be carrying the burden for her.” The words rang through Logan, he’d heard those words today from Katherine as he’d chased down Sabretooth. Something to do with Amber, the pieces slid into place, understanding what Katherine and Anne were telling him. Anne carried on, “She has a choice Logan, she doesn’t have to take it. If she does I’ll lose everything except my own powers, if not I’ll carry it till I die, which won’t be for a long time. It’ll be her decision but she can’t know about it until she asks about it, that’s the deal Logan. That’s how it has to be, just like this had to be today. Although why she picked me I have no idea, Jubilee might have been better, she was closer to her.” Hank interjected here.

“Because your mind’s open to the possibilities Anne, Jubilee still has to see them in herself.” Charles nodded and smiled at the succinct knowledge levelled at her, his grey eyes taking in the prepared body. His glance taking in the clock hanging over the sterile surfaces its face reading 9.30pm, most of the students had eaten and were now settled for the night. Looking at both men, Charles could feel the emotions riding just under the surface of them both.  
“It’s time to get some food gentlemen, Katherine will be safe down here until the morning. I suggest you both get some food and rest, tomorrow is going to be difficult enough.” Hank nodded and made his way toward the doors, Logan only coming after he’d touched her one last time. As they went up in the lift Logan’s voice wrapping them all in its pained tone.  
“I’ll eat later, I’ve got to find Pete first. We’ve got a grave to dig.” Charles nodded and answered after concentrating for a second.  
“You’ll find him in the library with Damask and Jubilee.” The doors opened and they all disembarked, each one heading in a different direction. Logan stood for a moment and felt for Marie, she was back in their old room, wrapped around Amber fast asleep, Kitty watching over them both. Smiling he went to the library knowing the pain he’d be facing when he went in there.

Jubilee was the first to see him and ran across the room, flinging herself into his arms as she cried. Her tears hot and silent, wrung out and tired she clung to him, knowing she needed to know he was still there, still alive. Death always made Jubilee afraid, it hurt her more than anything else, she’d never become numb to the pain of losing someone. Lifting his gaze to the other faces watching him he saw Damask wrapped around Pieter, her hands running over his skin, her scent light and airy. Trying to comfort the big man, knowing he felt responsible because he’d given the security of the mansion over to him. Giving him the responsibility he’d needed and now it had wounded him, he’d taken his failure to heart, taken her death as his responsibility. That he should have known Sabretooth was there and hunted him down before Katherine had been killed, Logan knew the truth and soon so would he.  
Jubilee was mumbling into his shirt and he had to pull her away to hear her, her voice small and weak so unlike her usual self. “She didn’t suffer did she? She died quick Logan, tell me she did.” He didn’t answer her, just bringing her closer into a crushing hug that told her everything she was capable of understanding right now. Her weak refusal to the truth lost in his shirts as she broke apart again, knowing that she’d suffered before she’d died. 

Feeling her anger spike as she flung herself away and out of his grip, blowing open the library doors to the patio outside. Going outside to rage at the world she knew had robbed her of someone else who’d been close to her. Someone who’d listened to her stupid ideas, laughed with her when she’d been up, helped her when she felt she’d failed. Knowing she’d never see her again, or feel her gaze on her as she looked after the babies with her. Knowing in her heart she’d miss her easy grace with the babies and the problems they had, seeing everything as a joke to laugh at. The bright explosions of her powers lighting the night sky as Jubilee vented everything she felt, screaming out into the night as she did so. 

Damask turned her head toward the explosions and saw the pain in both men’s faces as she went to comfort her friend. Seeing the loss written all over Logan but also the hope in his eyes, he knew something they didn’t, maybe it wasn’t all bad. But there were things that needed attention and Jubilee was such a thing. Brushing her hand over Logan, he saw her violet eyes darken for a second and watched her move toward Jubilee. 

Bringing his own gaze back to the large frame of Pieter and scenting his distress as he expected Logan to chew him out about his lack of thought. Walking over he took the seat opposite and looked into the careworn face, his features aged in the last few hours. “You eaten yet?” Pieter shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Logan’s own. “Come on lets get some food down us before we both collapse, digging graves takes energy and we’re going to need it before the nights out.” Holding out his hand to the large man he scented his indecision before he took it firmly, pulling Pieter upright Logan locked his eyes to his. “It wasn’t your fault Pete, Katherine knew he was there before anyone else even knew he’d broken out of wherever he’d been. It wasn’t your fault Pete, it isn’t even mine, she made her choice to save the new-born’s and their mothers. That’s why that bastard was coming here and she stopped him. I’ll tell you all about it when we dig her grave, where do you want to put her?” The question floored the big man for a second, then he answered in his usual quiet tones.  
“At the bottom of the south slope, the sun will always be on her and she’ll be near the field where the children play in summer. She liked it there, she read to the children under the forest edge. She loved her fairy tales, especially Mother Holle.” Seeing the beginnings of tears Logan pulled the younger man to him, allowing him to feel the strength flowing through him, the knowledge that she was still with them. Even if they could no longer touch her. He’d tell him after they buried her, he’d understand what he meant and what it meant to them all, Pieter was quiet, but he wasn’t stupid. 

Feeling the large man let go of him, Logan saw his hand wipe away the tears that had washed his face. “Come on she’d have killed us both if she knew we hadn’t eaten yet.” The comment reminding them both of the time she’d brought out food to them, when they’d been too busy doing a job in the grounds. It had been late evening when she’d found them, her hands full of soup and bread, her solid form moving easily through the underbrush toward their worksite. She’d been annoyed and angry with them both, telling them how stupid they were for doing it. Pieter had defended his actions and she rounded on him asking him if his powers took up so much energy and he became injured how long would he last without food? He’d gone quiet then and she’d forced the bread and soup into his hands as Logan had laughed, she’d given him a look that could have melted his bones too and that had quietened them both. When they left for another stint, they made sure to take food with them. 

The look of pain on Katherine’s face had been enough to remind them both that they weren’t indestructible, the realisation that she treated them like her family. Like her own children sometimes especially when they made mistakes, she’d never say anything but she’d always be there with the exact thing you needed. Whether it was a cloth to clean it up or a tissue to wipe a nose, she’d just been there where she was needed. That was why she’d be missed so badly by everyone, entering the kitchen Ororo and Kurt were sat with Bobby, all of them quiet and subdued. Kurt’s fingers were playing with his iron cross, the whispered litany a comforting rumble in the quiet atmosphere. Bobby just looked up and saw their quiet visages, his voice cutting through the silence as he pushed a file toward them both. “Her family records, I managed to track them down last week. Never managed to get them to her, I thought there’d be time.” Logan looked at the crestfallen man and knew he hadn’t meant to overlook things but he’d been having a rough time with Jubilee lately and he’d needed to concentrate on her. The explosions were still going but they were less frequent, Logan looked at the cold blue of Bobby’s eyes, seeing the need to act, to do something.  
“Go and see Jube’s she needs you Freezer Burn, she’s in a bad way. She asked how she died.” Bobby’s face tightened as he realised Logan wouldn’t lie to her and knowing how close she’d been to Katherine the news must be killing her. “I didn’t tell her anything, just that it wasn’t quick.”   
“Fuck.”  
“Go and see her Bobby.” His head snapping up as Logan used his real name, Logan’s voice finally reaching him. “She needs you.” Both of them knew how hard Jube’s took death, it destroyed her, left her bereft of any solid ground until someone supported her, someone who cared for her, someone like Bobby. Seeing his opening Bobby left the kitchen the folder unopened on the table, his face watching the latest explosion rip across the sky.  
“She’s upset all right, she hates doing blue she feels she never gets it right.” With that, Bobby went outside leaving the door wide open to the night, filling the room with the gentle breeze that was drifting across the garden.

Pieter had two plates on the countertop and he was dishing out some remains from the fridge, seeing Ororo watching him Pieter smiled and put the rest away. Kurt turned his gaze to Logan, a question on his lips, “Do you believe in God Logan?” Every ear was listening of that he was certain, even the breeze seemed to wait for his answer looking out at the darkness he answered as best he could.  
“Yes and no. Do I believe in someone guiding everything I do? No. Do I believe that there’s something out there that cares about me and mine? Yes.” Bringing his gaze back to Kurt and feeling the soft breeze wrap around his face making him smile. “Is it something I can ever truly understand I don’t think so and I think it’s something were not meant to know. Katherine knew and felt more than anyone ever should and we were lucky she was a gentle soul. Because if she hadn’t been we’d all have been dead twelve times over.” 

He described Sabretooth’s death to them all, not leaving anything out and by the end of it Ororo, Kurt and Pieter were a little pale. Seeing them reassess the woman they’d held close to their hearts he added, “She did it to keep the babies safe, Sabretooth had come to kill them and anyone else he found.” Making a point to look at Ororo, knowing Sabretooth had had a soft spot for the goddess, that he’d more than once asked her to scream for him. Knowing why he’d wanted to hear it now and what it had meant. “She killed him because she had no other choice, if she’d told us he could have gotten past us. So she did it herself.” Pieter put the food in front of him and sat next to him at the table. “Thanks Pete.” Kurt looked at Pieter his features distressed by what he’d heard from Logan.  
“Pieter, do you believe she was right in doing what she did? She could have told us and we’d have helped her but she never gave us a chance to help her. She could still be here now, sitting with us instead of laying downstairs.” The gentle giant put down his knife and fork and looked the little furred man in the eye.  
“We have had many discussions you and I. About the word of God and the world we find ourselves in, many times you’ve told me about the loss of Jean and how it affected everyone. How much she was missed, how many times you wished you had tried harder to save her, to bring her back. Yet she denied your help and that was what she had wanted, yet she is here with us now. Who is to say that Katherine may not? If God can return one soul who helped so many why not one who spent her entire life helping those around her? All I know is that if she’d have wanted my help she would have found me to ask for it. I’ve heard Logan tell the same tale three times now, and each time it reminds me of how powerful she was and still is. She doesn’t fade from us if we remember what she gave us and what I remember most about her was her laughter. She always forgave but asked that you learned from your mistake, I made a mistake today and I will learn from it.” Ororo took Kurt’s hand in hers and squeezed it tight.  
“What was it Pieter?” Ororo’s voice smoothing over the ruffled edges of her lover.  
“Not to waste time. After the funeral I’m going to fill in my papers for college and I’m taking Damask with me. We’ll find a way to live as we study, when we’ve finished getting the education we need we’ll come home. Maybe even build another school somewhere else in the country, I have been standing still here, biding my time. Time is precious and that is the lesson Katherine taught me today, nothing lasts forever.” Ororo smiled at his answer and looked at Kurt’s bowed head, knowing he felt chastised by the big man. He’d questioned his motives, thinking he’d blame him for her death and Pieter had brought the truth to bear. 

Picking up his knife and fork Pieter began to eat making sure to take his time over each bite, savouring each piece, seeing them watching him he explained. “In Russia there’s an old custom, the first meal after a death is always shared with the spirit of the one that has gone. Every taste of food is savoured because they taste it through you, you take your time to make sure they remember how good it is and that they get full before you do. That way they don’t get lonely and decide to take you with them.” Logan slowed down his appetite and matched Pieter’s slow pace, each bite being savoured and hearing the light laughter on the breeze wafting into the kitchen that only his hearing could catch. Smiling to himself as they finished up, taking the plates away and putting them into the sink for later. 

Ororo had the file open, the typed reports and copies of documents laid out on the table’s surface as Jubilee, Damask and Bobby walked back into the light. Seeing Jubilee go to hug Ororo, Logan nodded to Pieter and they left the world of light for the darkness of the garden. To dig a final resting place for one of their own, they could get the trees from town tomorrow before they buried her. Looking out into the garden they both turned to see the Blackbird taking off and heading out into the dark sky making them both wonder where it was going. Watching it until it became a small dot in the distance just another star in the sky. One that just happened to be carrying the worlds most powerful telepath to England, to pick up something needed for the funeral tomorrow something to remind the spirit of home. 

The moon was up when they set their spades into the dark earth, the small lanterns casting a pale white light around the bottom of the slope. The sounds of early summer all around them as they dug down into the soft soil, Logan hearing his wife’s footsteps coming toward them both. Turning to see her pale dressed form walking across the field with something in her hands, stopping work to watch her approach, Logan took the sight of her in. Marie seemed to glow with health these days, watching her breast feeding Amber was something he loved to see. Seeing the bond growing between them all as she grew, her little form nestling against her mother while she in her turn nestled against him. He’d missed that today, the sense of loss something he could add to the pain of the day. As she got closer he could feel her emotions were all over the place, dropping the spade he climbed out of the small hole they’d dug and met her. Her voice carrying in the silence, “Jean told me. Oh god Logan he was here for the kids, for the babies, if he’d gotten through, Amber…” Logan pulled her up to look at him. Eyes serious and voice strong knowing he had to calm this fear and kill it once and for all.  
“Katherine killed him, that’s why she did it, that’s why she led him to the pond. To give the rest of us time to get them safe.” Marie’s face began to form words and he knew then that Jean had told her everything as her tears slid out and down her face.  
“But she could’ve…”  
“I know but she couldn’t take the risk, she couldn’t live with it if he got to them. So she took care of it.” Making her see his eyes and the truth he felt in his bones, sending the thoughts and feelings he’d had from her to Marie. “She knew what she was doing and why, she knew ahead of time. She knew it’d come down to this.” The truth rang through her, Logan’s ears picking up the sound of the shovel hitting the side of the grave as he realised Pieter had heard him too. Looking at his wife and seeing her understand a little of what he was saying, “I’ll explain it later I promise. We have to finish this tonight, you staying in our old room tonight?” Marie nodded and handed the small bottle to him, the cool glass feeling familiar in his palm.  
“Kitty found it in her drawer, with this.” Handing over a small letter already opened and read. “Everyone has read it already in the house, you’re the last two.” Seeing the handwriting and recognising it as Katherine’s he smiled and Marie kissed him quickly, wrapping her arms back around herself she walked back to the house. Logan watched her until she was inside, his hand clutching the bottle and the letter sensing Pieter rather than seeing him watching him. The large man was stood watching him, the look on his face expectant, as if he was waiting to hear his fate. When all he was going to tell him was the truth, all of it. “Pete we’re going to have a long night.” The large frame shrugged and his quiet voice echoed out around the calm grounds.  
“It won’t be the first time and I have a feeling it won’t be the last.” Plunging the spade into the soft soil Pieter hefted himself onto the firm edge of the hole waving to Logan to join him. Bringing the lamp closer Logan settled on the edge to share the letter with him, the script was large and legible, able to be read by everyone, even the smaller children. Handing the letter over Pieter read it as Logan opened the small bottle, the aroma of summer coming from it, making Pieter look toward him. Dropping his head back down Pieter read the letter to himself, a smile covering his face as he finished it. Looking at Logan he held it out and Logan shook his head, whatever was in it was for those who hadn’t heard her voice. He’d seen her as she was, as she wanted him to remember her, not as words written for those who hadn’t seen her truth. 

Sniffing the open neck Logan took a drink and almost choked with the strength of the alcohol in the bottle, Pieter laughed loud, the sound rich and deep ringing out across the gardens. Gathering himself together Logan looked at the bottom of the page, a P.S. at the bottom underlined read, ‘Let them have a drink first before you tell em it’s double distilled, wormwood always needed a little sweetening.’ Pieter slapped him on the back as he laughed, the sound warming the chill air, passing the small bottle to him Pieter drank it cautiously, the warmth spreading through him as he drank. “Ah good, warms the heart and chills the soul. Absinthe and vodka good combination, a woman of many talents our Katherine.” Seeing the bottle passed back to him Logan raised it to the forest he knew was watching him and took a drink, swallowing the warm liquid as it fought down his system. Silence reigned for a while, the only sound the breeze that played with the leaves of the trees. “You said she knew, how did she know?”   
Logan took a quick sideways glance at the man he’d seen grow up in front of him, quiet, solid and dependable Pieter always seemed to grasp the importance of things without it being explained to him. As if being Russian was enough to prepare his mind for the impossible to be plausible.  
“Katherine wasn’t entirely human, she was a mutant but what kind we never got to find out. She wouldn’t allow Hank to test her that much, she just accepted what she was and did the best she could with it. She saw things differently Pete, she could sense everything around her, feel it, share herself with it, even when she was killing Sabretooth she was suffering the same pain she put him through.” The huge shoulders turned and Logan just stopped the question dead before it came out. “I know, she could’ve gotten help but as I said she didn’t want anyone else to be at risk. It’s what she wanted, it had to be that way. I don’t know how I know Pete but I do, I feel it in my bones and that’s enough for me.” Looking at him as Logan passed the remains of the bottle to him, seeing the large shoulders drop a little.  
“Da, she was forceful when she wanted to be. A little Baba when she lost her temper although I only ever saw it once.” 

Logan watched his friend recount the tale, one he hadn’t heard. “It was the early morning and I had the first watch with my little friend, he was still getting used to the winter mornings and we were heading back. Katherine was outside putting food down for the birds, not seeing Gambit on the upper balcony. He was watching her and waiting for the birds to come in the first light, sometimes he liked to practice his throwing skills before anyone woke.” Pieter’s large head turned to Logan and a small smile lodged on his lips. “He did try to use me as a target that was until I lifted his car with him in it, then he avoided me on my patrols. Anyway, Katherine had just gone back into the kitchen when Gambit started using the fresh piles of food as practice. He hit one and it exploded scattering food everywhere, thing was a small bird had died, a tiny thing, so small you could hardly see it. But Katherine knew somehow, she let him think he’d gotten away with it too, but it was nearly Christmas and everyone was getting ready for the party.” The Christmas party held at Xavier’s was a fundraisers fundraiser and the great and good for miles around came to donate. He’d spent the night at home with Amber who’d developed a cough, holding her and keeping her warm through out the night. Marie had gone for a while but in the end she’d come home too worried to do anything else, they’d all slept downstairs that night in front of the fire. 

“She walked into the middle of the dancefloor and found him, dressed in a beautiful green gown, so soft it was to the touch,” seeing Logan look at him with a smile Pieter’s eyes twinkled. “Well she was beautiful, even to me. She danced with him and then she asked him what he knew about birds, he told her nothing except the female variety. She slapped him in the middle of the dancefloor and called him every name under the sun, loud enough for everyone to hear. She even spat on him and told him if he ever touched her birds again he’d find out what a broken wing felt like.” Logan imagined the scene, the great and the good all there, gathered together, humans and mutants alike and then this firecracker going off.  
“He wiped their memories didn’t he?” Pieter nodded.  
“Yes Xavier thought it was best but Gambit found he needed help to get up off the floor. His legs weren’t working, Jean looked at him but she couldn’t find anything wrong with him. He recovered after a couple of days, just in time for Christmas but he never practised outside again. Yes, she was a Baba alright, one I was glad to call a friend.” Logan was unsure of the word and the use of it here so he asked.  
“Baba?” Pieter turned to look at him full on and saw the alcohol going through his system fuddling his brain a little.  
“You would say ‘Witch’?” Logan smiled as it made sense to him now.  
“Yeah Pete she was some Baba, Baba Katherine.” Seeing the large man lift the small bottle again and almost drain it, feeling it handed back forcefully into his hands.  
“Drink my friend, let her memory be a good one. The look on Gambits face was one I’ll always treasure, for that alone I wish her to be in heaven before the devil knows she’s dead!” Lifting the much lighter bottle Logan drained it dry feeling the buzz flow through his body.  
“That I would’ve loved to have seen, that Cajun is too damn flighty for his own good. I’ll let you into a secret Pete, Katherine’s still here. She’s still in the forest, she was a Baba alright a powerful one and this was her home. Nothing could hurt it while she was here and she’ll still guard it I know she will.” The soft breeze rattling the leaves above them, just on the edge of their hearing they both heard her voice singing a song from home.   
“If I didn’t know better Logan I would say I could hear her but the dead don’t speak.” Dropping his head to the pit, Pieter missed the sight of a crow flying over his head, silent and beautiful. Logan watching it as it settled on the opposite edge of the gap, it’s eyes bright and aware, “Oh I don’t know Pete, there’s more things in heaven and earth.” Slapping the younger man on the back he lifted his shovel again, “Come on lets get this finished, we’ve both got women waiting.” Nodding Pieter bent to the task at hand, the work easier with the warmth of the bottle running through them. Listening to the breeze and the song that told of love and hope, of heartbreak and reunion after death, watched by a crow whose feathers blended into the night as it flew away toward the gathering dawn. 

 

Goodbye’s  
The day dawned bright and clear, the sun burning away the rest of the mist that had gathered in the dug grave. The dirt piled high the only sign that something was amiss in the whole garden, life carried on around it, birds used it as a perch, worms dug through the newly turned soil being eaten in turn by the birds. Everything having it’s cycle.

Breakfast was quiet not it’s usual dash for food and out to class, today classes were suspended. The day was one of remembrance for one of their own, someone who died for the rest of them. There were a few looks at Jean that morning as if she could give some insight into what was happening, as if they could lose one person and have them return why not another. Yet underneath they all knew it wasn’t the way it worked with Katherine, she was gone for good. Silently the kids filed out of the patio doors gathering on the lawn across from the grave, Bobby stood by it to keep curious lookers away from the edge. Kurt bamfed near to the hole and placed the small saplings down at the edge of the soil heap, his eyes drawn to the hole, as if trying to deny what it meant. Meeting Bobby’s quiet gaze, the liquid blue of his eyes reflecting the open sky above, solid in his task understanding what had happened and why. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t fighting somewhere in the world for the greater good she’d died protecting others the ones she cared about the most. Kurt walked back to the mansion, his steps punctuated by his prayers littering the ears of those he passed. 

Logan, Amber and Marie led the group of young mothers with Jubilee, they sat in the sunshine on the blankets that had held Katherine’s body only yesterday. Her scent still able to be registered by Logan on the deep blue blanket he was sat on, holding Marie in his arms. Charles wheeled out with Jean and Scott, followed by Ororo and Kurt, the rest of the younger team came out. Their faces clouded by doubt as they saw the open grave, knowing that for some it had finalised their decisions to leave and try to live life on their own. That being here was too much of a risk for some, those that could hide in the human population would and live the best way they could. A gentle conversation drifted around the assembled groups until Hank and Pieter arrived carrying Katherine’s remains between them, laid on a stretcher, covered head to foot in white cotton. A simple winding sheet covering everything but allowing her face to be seen through the gauzy material. Damask followed behind with Kitty and Anne, each one carrying something with them.

Damask held flowers, all wild and all picked before the dew had gone from them. Kitty held a leather bound journal for people to write in their favourite memories or wishes and Anne carried a story book it’s pages worn and old. Walking behind the body their faces solemn but their steps light, the quiet stretching out across the field as the sun warmed the air. When they’d all gathered by the graveside the body shining white in the warming sun, Anne looked toward Xavier as he wheeled himself forward to address everyone. Faces turned and voices stilled as he began, “We’re gathered here to bury a friend and colleague, a pupil and a teacher. Although she was with us for only a short time her influence will stay with us for many years to come.” Charles rested his gaze on Anne who straightened herself under its caring touch. “Katherine Smith was a refugee from her native country, hounded and persecuted for her gifts she found her way to us through the help of other mutants. Many of you here have had the same experience but what made her different was her willingness to still share her life with those who cared for her. Her care reached and touched all of us at some point or another and the book Kitty holds is for those memories. Write them down and share them with the rest of us, so we don’t forget her or the acts of kindness she showed us. Even the ones we didn’t deserve.” Charles let his eyes rest on Remy for a second and saw the young man colour slightly as the reference to his encounter with her at Christmas. Remy had the good grace to look a little regretful but his gaze fell onto Hank who just had a smile half hidden on his face. “If there’s anything you would like to say please stand or come forward.” 

The natural silence that went through the crowd drifted along until it reached Rebecca, her small group of friends looking at her as she stood up. “Yes Rebecca?” Clearing her throat Rebecca blushed and concentrated her gaze on Xavier, feeling Xavier’s mind brush hers telling her to be calm and it was fine to be nervous.  
“I remember her first dinner indoors, she took her plate and sat half in and half out of the room. As if she wasn’t sure about us, as if we’d hurt her or she’d be accused of stealing something. I remember because it was meatloaf.” A small giggle ran through the crowd at that and Anne smiled and nodded to her encouraging her to continue. “It was also the day my powers kind of went on the fritz too, I’d managed to bond my cutlery to the plate and I felt so embarrassed. I’d just been telling everyone that I’d managed to get it under control and I couldn’t let anyone see. Katherine saw me and she just switched plates, snatching mine away before anyone saw my cutlery stuck to the plate. She even finished the meatloaf I’d left too. Thing was she broke the plate when she was stacking it with the rest and I know some people thought she’d done it on purpose. She did but not for the reasons they said she did, she did it for me, so no one found out. Even Anne thought she’d done it on purpose because she didn’t know how to use such nice things. But it wasn’t true she did it because I felt bad about not being able to control things like I said I could.” The young girl looked around the gathered crowd and felt herself growing under their scrutiny, holding her head up as she finished. “Katherine was one of us and I’ll miss her but she’s always there with me, whenever I eat meatloaf I’ll think about her and remember what she did for me.” The small ringing of laughter going around the field as others began to stand and tell their own tales about her, about how she touched their lives at the school. Each one personal and private, some saying they’d rather write it until the whole school had finished its remembrance.

Charles nodded to Hank and Pieter as they lowered her remains into the ground, taking a handful of soil Charles threw the crumbs into the grave and watched as Hank and Pieter did the same. Each person was given the opportunity to throw some soil into the grave and several did, the rest silently filing back into the school to think or to write in the journal. Soon only the adults were left, Jubilee was holding a small reading session next to the open grave, the young mothers sat around with their babies. Listening to the tale of Mother Holle as the last few people filed away, Logan moved from behind Marie and let her take Amber home up the slope. He’d be along soon he had a tree to plant first, both Hank and himself had asked for that privilege, to be the ones who finished the grave. Pieter left the shovel for Logan and turned away toward his own love and the life ahead of him, knowing that he’d be leaving soon to return when they both could be of more use to Xavier.

Hank was the first to break the silence, “Seems like an age since we last talked Logan.” Only the forest could hear them now as Logan scanned the perimeter for listeners.  
“Yeah, it’s been a hectic few months. Lot’s of learning to do, never knew babies could be so much work.” Hank laughed at that making Logan smirk at his reply.  
“That’s what every new father says Logan, although it does get easier as time goes on.” Logan let the knowledge enter him and what Katherine had said to him about Amber surfaced in his mind.  
“She said Amber has a choice to make when she gets older, something to do with how the world turns out, how it turns out for us I mean.” Hank looked at Logan understanding the burden he carried knowing this. “She said Anne couldn’t tell her unless she asked about it but what if she never asks Hank? What’ll happen if she never asks about the grave or the vardo? What’ll happen to us all then? Katherine knew this was important enough to give her gifts to Anne for Amber. But what gifts could she already have? I mean she could get her mothers skin or my claws or something else entirely, would she cope with it and the rest of it?” 

Hank watched his old lover worry about his daughters future, her fate wrapping up with everyone else’s. Unsure of what to say he just put his hand on his broad shoulders giving him the support he needed to feel.  
“Amber will do what she wants to Logan, she has your will and her mothers mind. A combination that should make any man crumble if he ever goes against her but having Katherine’s powers too? Maybe that’s why she has to wait, to gain control of herself before she can access them, we all know how hard it is for the children here to gain control of their powers as they evolve. Amber will have her own powers and those of another to deal with, a situation her mother will be more than capable to deal with.” Logan looked at Hank and saw the logic staring him in the face, Marie had had to do this for years already. Keeping the various powers under control, the ones she borrowed and sometimes kept when she touched someone. Smiling Logan looked at the two saplings.  
“Which do you want to plant Hank? I’m not fussy.” Hank looked at the two trees, both were budding into flower, one with sharp thorns and one with large leaves and a scent that reminded him of happier things.  
“I think I’ll take the Elder, it’s the wise tree, the one that protects wisdom. The hawthorn is much more you, spiky. A protector of the weak and holder of knowledge that survives everything.” Hank said this with a smile and handed the young tree to Logan along with the spade, quietly they planted each tree, opening the root ball enough to free the young roots so they would establish quickly. When they were done, Hank took the tools away and walked toward the mansion leaving Logan alone at the bottom of the slope. Seeing the grey clouds gathering above, knowing it was Ororo bringing the rain to water the tree’s in. Standing in the first few drops as they landed on his head washing the questions away from his mind, time would tell and as they grew so would Amber. Maybe when she was old enough to sit under them both, wonder about her life here, he’d tell her about what was underneath them and who was in the forest. Telling her about the woman who wanted the best for her and those around her, the sacrifice she made and the gifts she had waiting for her with Anne. But that was a long time away yet, she was still a baby and they all had a lot of growing up to do, him included. 

The gentle rain became a little harder as he walked up the slope to home, hearing the rustle of the rain on the leaves of the trees around him. Something else got his attention and Logan stopped just yards from his front door, a wolf with white sides to its head locked onto his eyes. Staying there for what seemed like hours, just looking through him, comforting him, reassuring him that things would work out for the best. A rumble of thunder pealed across the sky and the wolf turned away into the forest, breaking the hold on him. Suddenly feeling the cold Logan shivered and went inside, feeling the warmth of his family around him and the love that surrounded them all. Outside a green face formed and flew apart with the wind, passing over each piece of the forest as it went, watching and guarding, always aware, always watchful. Even as her body crumbled back to clay Katherine watched the world around her, silent to many but aware to those who knew her truth. Passing time like the seasons, each thing has its time and she waited for hers to come and pass, till then she’d do her job, her purpose as best she could.


End file.
